Enamorada De La Persona Equivocada
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Suguha logra decirle a Kazuto lo que siente por el, pero esa confesion lleva un giro inesperado. dandose cuenta que al final solo fue una ilusion. KazutoxSuguha. Contiene lemon


Disclamer: "Esta serie no me pertenece, le pertenece al fantástico Reki Kawahara. Con sus historias cortas C:"

SAO Kirito X Suguha

Aquí estaba otra vez, encerrada en mi dormitorio pensando en él, si en mi hermano (primo o lo que fuese).

Siempre supe que las cosas no iban a terminar bien para mí; desde que comencé a ver a mi hermano de una manera diferente, me sentía la persona más miserable de esta tierra, lo supe desde que mi pequeño corazón se empeñó en acelerarse locamente cuando lo veía, lo supe desde que la sangre se aglomeró en mi rostro. Si ahí estaba encerrada en un mundo en que sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada con él, en un mundo solo le importaba a ella y yo que esperaba nada…me mentía a mí misma y haciéndome falsas ilusiones creyendo que en algún momento ibas a estar a mi lado.

Estaba tan feliz de que volviera de ese "coma"…no sabes cuan feliz fue ese momento con mi madre pero mil cosas se me pasaron a la mente con tu regreso.

Me tiro de espalda en mi cama y me tiro al suelo en un rincón, mis lagrima empiezan a caer sabiendo que nunca podremos ser algo y que solo me veras como una hermana. Me levanto y me dirijo a su cuarto prácticamente Kazuto había tenido un letrero en mayúscula de "prohibido, aléjate, ¡peligro!" pero no le tome importancia.

Él había cambiado era más amable, me trataba mejor y parecía querer acercarse a mí y eso fue terrible, me había dado esperanzas. Pero también estaba el tema de aquella chica en el hospital llamada Asuna…Obviamente mi hermano la amaba a ella y no a mí como yo quiero.

Las cosas jamás terminarían bien, y eso lo tenía claro, toco levemente la puerta de su dormitorio, Kazuto amaba a Asuna, y Asuna amaba a Kazuto, y yo lo amaba.

No había que ser un genio para entender quién sobra en ese triángulo amoroso. Yo como una idiota enamorada,

-Sugu ¿Qué sucede?

-Eh…quiero conversar contigo Kazuto- lo dije por su nombre y me miro extrañado, se hace a un lado dejándome pasar a su dormitorio, le echó un vistazo…cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí llorando por todo ese tiempo que estuviste en coma

-Pasa algo malo

-No…eh…sé que está mal decírtelo pero es algo que no puedo evitar…onii-chan…me gustas- levante la mirada, vi su cara de impresión

-Sugu eso no es posible- con cara de terror

-Lo sé pero es algo que no puedo evitar…aparte no somos hermanos- su rostro me dio a entender que hable demás, me empiezo a correr hacia atrás para salir de ese cuarto. Me doy vuelta y me detiene su mano me acorrala en su puerta sus rápidas manos me agarran dejando mis brazos junto con mis manos sobre mi cabeza, no podía procesar lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

-Sugu… no es correcto lo que has dicho- una sonrisa malévola sale de su rostro y entendí que nada bueno se venía en ese minuto…quería escapar pero no me di ni cuenta y me estaba besando…me estaba besando, Kazuto me levanta e instintivamente enrollo mis piernas en su cintura, mientras sentía sus manos tocarme me provocaba unos escalofríos siento algo blando en mi espalda giro mi cabeza y estaba acostada sobre su cama.

Vuelvo a fijar mi mirada sobre sus ojos negros y unas ganas de volver a besarlo me invadió pero me contuve

-Por favor Onii- chan…déjame ir

-Pero Sugu…tú misma viniste hasta aquí- mientras me besaba y lengüeteaba mi cuello, me estaba provocando suspiros y unas ganas enormes de que me haga el amor, pero estaba consciente de que él amaba a ella, una chica que estaba en coma. No quería hacerlo pero a la vez sí, era un debate interno que tenía dentro de mí

-Déjame ir por favor

-No…te quedas aquí conmigo- besándome salvajemente, siento lentamente como introduce su lengua por mi boca, me estremecí que hiciera algo así pero de a poco me deje llevar por ese cariño que yo quería, enrollo mis pierna por su cintura y sus manos tocan mis piernas provocando una sensación que nunca había tenido baja por mi cuello, besándolo y dejando unas pequeñas marcas con saliva.

Bendita la hora que me ocurrió ponerme una polera y un short, llegando hasta mi clavícula bajando lentamente por mi hombro y deshaciendo la primera tira de mi polera, hace cambio de lado y baja la otra tira bajando lentamente de lo que me quedaba de polera la toma tirándola lejos

-Lástima que seas mi hermana…pero eres hermosas

-Pero…que estupideces dices…no es así- reprochándole

-Shh…calla…-me vuelve a besar, sus largos dedos van hacia mis pechos, hacia la parte trasera de mi espalda yéndose al broche para sacarme mi sujetador siento se despega de mi cuerpo y lentamente sus manos me tocan y estimulando gimiendo, esa sensación era nueva para mí, su boca empieza a succionar y a tirar lentamente mis pezones…esa fue la tortura agarre su pelo sentía que lo hacía cada vez más rápido y de repente siento su mano en mi parte intima

-Estas muy mojada

-Saca tu mano de ahí- trate de forcejear con el pero fue imposible como es más fuerte que yo me siguió torturando, su recorrido de besos empezó otra vez pasando por mis pechos, los masajeo, los manoseo y los torturo a su gusto y yo gimiendo como loca. Continúa con su recorrido por mi estómago llegando a mi ombligo deteniéndose ahí y lamiéndolo.

De un momento para otro quise dominarlo a él, así que con todas las fuerzas posibles lo deje bajo mío, sonrió

-Vaya, vaya así que eres una gatita

-Cállate y disfrutemos de esto- esta vez lo beso yo, quería sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles. Nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo por algo o mejor dicho por alguien. Me siento sobre él y pude sentir su erección, la rozo un poco con mi sexo y escucho como da un gruñido, lo vuelvo a repetir unas dos veces sintiéndome la diosa sobre él.

Me acerco y lo beso salvajemente parecía que pretendía asfixiarlo con ese beso puesto que aquella cercanía y el constante rozar de nuestras lenguas me obligo en poco tiempo a separarme para respirar un poco de aire.

Lo calle con otro beso mientras mis manos traviesas comenzaban a invadir su torso por debajo de la ropa lentamente le saco su ropa dejando ver su torso medio formado me acerco a él y lo beso delicadamente dejando marcas en su cuello y pecho Kazuto no tardó en sentir aquellas deliciosas protuberancias en el pecho de él y pronto comenzó a torturarlas con pequeños pellizcos y repetitivos roces, comenzando luego a succionar hábilmente aquel exquisito cuerpo.

-¡Ah!…te di..digo que pares…mmmm- exclamaba el contrario con la respiración totalmente agitada

-No quiero…de alguna extraña forma…no puedo detenerme- seguí bajando por su estómago algo me encendía por dentro más de lo que debía, incluso se sentía más propensa a las caricias que él me propinaba, era como si todo mi cuerpo se intensificara al doble o incluso al triple de lo normal, sobre todo cuando comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y mi mano ya había traspasado la barrera de la tela y había despojado por completo de todas sus ropas, para concentrarme en acariciar su intimidad nuevamente lo tocaba suave, de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez sin detenerse, solo entreabría los ojos para ver la erótica imagen del chico retorciéndose ante mí, siento como se aferra a mis cabellos negros tratando de impedir que siguiera…cada succión aumentaba cada vez más, sentía mis labios aprisionarlo totalmente, lamerlo, saborearlo… un calor abrasivo comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo en mi luego de unos instantes terminó en mi boca, mientras desahogaba su placer en un largo, estridente y profundo gemido sentía como un líquido caliente entraba en mi boca y no dudó en tragarlo por completo y luego regresó a la boca de Kazuto para besarlo.

Me toma de los brazos dándome vuelta y dejándome abajo a su merced, me besa nuevamente y retoma su camino…continuo bajando hasta llegar a mi parte íntima

-No sabes cuánto te deseo en estos momentos- me deseaba pero sabía que era algo momentáneo pero estaba dispuesta a perder mi virginidad solo por él.

Kazuto me mira detenidamente, de una extraña forma lo único que se pasaba por la mente era ese ansioso pensamiento de hundirse dentro de mí, lo quería, no…lo necesitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya ni siquiera tenía control alguno sobre mis acciones en ese preciso momento, sentía cada vez más rápida la respiración de Kazuto se sentía más excitado de lo normal sin razón.

Llego a mi parte intima introduce sin previo aviso dos dedos haciéndome gritar de dolor, luego de unos minutos sus dedos salían y entrar con facilidad, se deshace de mi última prenda que me quedaba posicionándose gimo como no lo había hecho antes y luego se aferró a la espalda de el con mayor fuerza, siento que hay una barrera dentro de mí y lo rompe.

-¡AH!- dije con dolor

-Disculpa seré más cuidadoso por ser tu primera vez- se quedó quieto dentro de mí por unos segundo empezando el movimiento de caderas. Y así siguió lo demás, sentía como una y otra vez salía y entraba de mi cuerpo con maestría su miembro, llegando hasta ese punto que pronto lo hundió por completo en aquel ferviente e intenso placer…se adueñó luego de la demás piel, besando, acariciando e incluso dejando leves marcas por donde quiera que lo tocaba… no podía parar, se sentía demasiado bien estar así, disfrutaba y se notaba, pero sobre todo adoraba la sensación que provocaba esas reacciones. Aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, también se sentía de la misma forma…el simple hecho de sentir aquellas estocadas en su interior me hacían sentirse endemoniadamente bien, era como ser prisionera de un placer infinito y desconocido que sólo lo hacían pedir por más… hasta el grado de que nuestros gemidos subieron notablemente de tono.

Note como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, delatando por completo su sentir.

Esas embestidas aumentaron de intensidad, haciendo que mi mentes acallaran las pocas quejas que pudiesen emitir….este era mi ahora o nunca y decidí besarlo apasionadamente por última vez ya que sabía que esta sería la única vez que lo haría con él y luego me deje llevar por aquellas sensaciones arqueó mi espalda y siento que algo se derrama sobre mi abdomen mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Kazuto.

Era la sensación más grata que había sentido, Kazuto estuvo dentro de mi unos minutos más saliendo de mi cavidad, se coloca al lado mío abrazándome, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

/

Despierto asustada, que había sido ese sueño con Kazuto, miro mi reloj que tengo eran las 03.59 a.m, todavía tenía el sudor en mi frente, me levanto de mi cama solo quería un vaso de agua para refrescarme, bajo silenciosamente por las escaleras, cojo el vaso tomo agua. Todavía estaba procesando ese sueño, estaba claro que yo amaba a Kazuto pero llegar a tener ese tipo de sueño, fue algo inesperado.

Subí de nuevo pero me dirijo al cuarto de Onii-chan y lo veo ahí durmiendo plácidamente y al lado de el estaba la foto de Asuna.

Ya había pasado mas de 6 meses de que el había vuelto, mientras que yo lo seguía amando en secreto y eso era algo que no podía evitar.

FIN

Hola hola aquí estamos de nuevo, esta vez quise hacer una historia pero esta de Sword art online, la verdad me gusto mucho esta historia de Suguha.

Solo espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten.

Besos y abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama

e


End file.
